


The Little Things

by YoungSoon



Series: Soft Adventures of a Cat and a Dog [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, backhugs, but san is a supportive boyfriend, gamer yunho at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: Small everyday things, small simple gestures might mean a lot more than one could imagine if they are done sincerily.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Series: Soft Adventures of a Cat and a Dog [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546444
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106





	The Little Things

The practice ends a bit earlier than expected that evening. Either the dance teacher sees they all are drained or maybe they have done a good job but as soon as they are told to call it a day and go home they don’t argue why. One could assume that now the dorm would be buzzing with chatter and laughter, having an extra hour on their hands, however, it is almost completely silent. Most of the members have decided to head to bed early and use any possible chance of getting extra sleep. Hongjoong stays back in the studio, as he usually does, making the dorm even emptier. On the one hand, it is completely understandable, while on the other it is a bit sad how tired they are that even spending a moment together, unrelated to work, is too much. 

San saunters into his and Yunho’s shared room. He’s wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt which is definitely not his as it reaches almost half-way down his thighs and the bright green color is not entirely his style either. He’s drying his hair with a towel he took along, viciously rubbing his head, and his eyes are focused on the floor under his bare feet. His goal this evening is simple - to sleep for as long as he can and catch up on at least a bit on all he has lost during the promotions. 

He pays very little attention to his surroundings and is already about to climb up to his bed when a figure, hunched over a quietly beeping gaming console, catches his attention. He takes his foot off the first step of the ladder and walks to the man on the floor instead. The blond man’s hair is still dripping wet, droplets falling on the towel around his neck, at some places even leaking onto his white t-shirt. It doesn’t seem he has noticed; it even seems the blond has not noticed San as he is completely lost in the game.

“You will get sick like this,” San sighs and sits down on the floor behind the larger man. He slides forward until his legs are on either side of the immersed gamer. He takes the towel from his neck and even that barely earns a shoulder shake in response. The only actual response comes in the form of a small ‘Thanks’ when San begins ruffling the blond’s hair with the towel. San can just shake his head at the large child in front of him.

He knows exactly how this situation came to be as the man has the concentration skills of a few months old puppy - easily distracted by anything of interest. He has sat down on the floor right where his backpack is now dropped, half-open at that. The taller man must have wanted to simply take something but the urge to play took over. San can’t really judge and in a way he maybe finds it even admirable. Maybe he is a bit jealous as he doesn’t have the energy play games lately 

He tosses the wet towels on to the nearby chair but instead of standing up he scoots closer. His arms sneak around the blond’s middle - his chest against the broad back - and his chin rests on one of the wide shoulders. This time the response is more noticeable as the blond wiggles into San’s embrace more comfortably and moves his head to the side to let San see the screen better. The latter can’t really tell what game it is as he has never played it nor can he tell what is the point of it, but the man so cozily nestled in his arms seems to be loving it and that is all San needs to know about it.

The wide back radiates warmth which is pleasant and calming. There is only the slightest movement from the man as his hands do all the moving and it more lulls San into a serene feeling of calm than pulls him out of it. He stops observing the game after a while and rests his cheek against the shoulder-blade of the blond. He yawns once or twice before he makes an executive decision of not fighting back the sleep he has been chasing so desperately. It takes just minutes for him to fall deep into slumber, his grip on the blond’s middle getting looser and that suddenly alerts the blond more than anything so far.

Yunho pauses the game and places the console on the floor. “Sani?” he asks in half whisper and turns his head to try and look at the man but that doesn’t work as well as he would like it too and he only sees the top of the man's head. He proceeds to gently take San’s hands in his and completely unhook them from his waist before sliding forward just enough to turn around. As soon as he does he regrets it and launches forward, probably a bit too dramatically, with a silent, high pitched ‘no’ and catches San who has fallen asleep and is about to fall on the floor without Yunho to rest against. 

It is an instinct - a natural thing to do - to pull the sleeping man close to his chest and it is instantly impossible to let go when San snuggles even closer. Like a magnet, he sticks to Yunho and the latter can’t control his actions. He smoothes the still a bit damp hair from the sleeping features as he cradles the man closer. As he looks at the soft, sleeping features he can’t help but feel bad for a second. 

They have talked about him playing games for too long and keeping the lights on and all those small annoying habits so, so many times and here they were again. But does San get angry? No, instead he stays up with Yunho, and maybe the blond even wants for the now sleeping man to get angry, to scold Yunho more thoroughly and not hug him. But it wouldn't be San then. 

Gently, Yunho scoops the man in his arms and stands up. Even though smaller in stature he is heavier than he looks and even though it is slowly getting harder to carry him around, when it’s not a piggy-back, Yunho is happy about it. San is no longer a feather-light, fragile boy like when they first met. The joy he has about every smallest number adding to the weights brings as much joy to Yunho. It makes San happy and pleased with himself and that is all that matters to Yunho.

Just for a second, he considers somehow getting the sleeping man into his own bed as there is a schedule in the morning but it is a short-lived thought and he slowly places the man in his bunk instead. He pulls the blanket over him and as San grabs onto it instantly Yunho's chest tightens. How could he be this lucky? He quickly kicks his bag to the side and places the console away. He proceeds to hang the towels more neatly onto the backrest of the chair before turning off the lights and quickly shuffling to the bed. 

As he sits down on the edge he checks the alarm on his phone once more, setting it ten minutes earlier with extra rings in the middle, so they would wake up on time. Only after that is done he finally gets under the blanket where San is still as asleep as before. Without a single hiccup in his actions, he replaces the pillow underneath San’s head with his arm and pulls the man closer. His other arm wraps around the tiny waist pulling San close.

It is not a surprise when San snuggles closer to Yunho’s chest, both his arm and leg swinging over the taller frame. San pouts a little in his sleep, even in the deep twilight of the room Yunho can see or rather remember it clearly and he wishes the position would allow him to kiss the cute pout away. Instead, he opts for a kiss on the sleeping man’s forehead before impossibly, but pulling him even closer and drifting off to sleep himself, all the little things about the man in his arms making him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei)  
  
** OTHER ATEEZ FAN FICTION **  
**||** [ YunSan: Your Light ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869763) **||** [ YunSan: The Silver Mask ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159272) **||** [ YunSan: The Morning Alarm ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284231) **||** [ YunSan: A Gift ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452566) **||** [ YunSan: Useless Skills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523681) **||** [ YunSan : Cliche ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573070) **||** [ YunSan: The Little Things ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648208) **||** [ YunSan: It All Starts Somewhere ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684025) **||** [ YunSan: Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719539) **||** [ YunSan: Sugar and Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758428) **||** [ YunSan: Magnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932962) **||** [ JongWoo: Slow Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794587) **||** [ 2Choi: City Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706930)


End file.
